delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Marci Square Renewel Project
The Marci Square Renewel Project or MSRP is the group that is organizing the architechture reform in the aging Marci Square, which unfortunetly still contain buildings that are from the Great Blix Depression. They were formed in 2005 by Jane Carter of East South Blix. Carter is also the President of the Blix Mall Association. The MSRP began by aiding in the renewel of Marci Square Central. They funded buildings such as the Blix Place. In 2008 they moved away from the centre of the square because they believed their mission "was complete" Since 2008, they have focused on the North Marci Square where the WWBC and Blix Mall are located. They began by planing an expansion for the rapdily growing Blix Mall, which at the time was already the largest Shopping Mall in the world (Later it would be beat by the West Blix Mall and then the New London Place). Eventually in 2009 they began work on the Ryan Rowling International Airport. When Rowling found out that his name was being used, he kindly asked for them to reconsider. He suggested names such as Nicholas Grey or James Anderson (at the time no airport existed named the James Anderson). The MSRP decided to simply name it the Marci Square International Airport. Until the passing of Nicholas Grey in 2011. That was when they decided to name it the Nicholas Grey International Airport. Phase I: Blix Mall and a Airport in Marci Square In 2008 they began working on a massive expansion of the Blix Mall, in aide with the Nicholas Grey International Airport. They believed that this would allow for a major aide in the revitalization of Marci Square. The project finally opened in March 2013. Phase II: Left Park In partnership with the Delongo Ministry, the MSRP began working on a monument for socialism, which they called Left Park, refering to the left-wing. The project was built along the new KGW 2 route that was finally being finished just outside of North Marci Square. It was orginally intended to be inside of Left Park, but no properties with significant area were available, so it was built immediately outside of the square. But the MSRP justified their work, saying that this Park will significantly benfit buisnesses in the North. The park opened in June 2013. Phase III: Earthian 2013 The MSRP also worked heavily worked on the Earthian 2013 project, They were publically outraged that the Opening and Closing Ceremonies would be held in the Southern End of Equatorial, instead of in Marci Square, as predicted by many. Jane Carter said: "To put the Official Ceremonies of Opening and Closure in any location besides Marci Square is absolutely ubsurd. Are they drunk? Honestly... So riddiculous. Marci is the Cultural Centre of the Universe. To suggest that the Ceremony of the Universe be placed anywhere else besides Marci is too ridiculous for words!" In response, the South Blix City Council responded saying: "No doubt, South Blix is the Cultural Centre of the Universe. However, over one half of all Earthian Events are taking place in Marci Square. Our Earthian sponsored airport is in Marci Square. Marci Square is the commercial capital of the world. There is no doubt that the people will go to the Square without the help of the ceremonies. Besides, our plans for such a massive stadium would be impossible to implement in Marci without significant downgrades. Therfore, it is only logical to chose the Equatorial for the location of our massive stadium. We thank the Marci Square Renewel Project for their work, dedication, and even for their feedback." Phase IV: Districtification Marci Square is very odd in that it is not divided into efficent districts, instead it is a jumble of different buildings in different places. It was decided by the South Blix City Council that the Districtification of Marci Square begin becomming a priortity. Over the next 40 years, the MSRP must work on this. Phase V: Marci Square Education In order to make Marci Square a more viable place for families, the MSRP decided to invest more in public education. It was announced in 2013, that a few mega schools be built, instead of the existing, failing system of many medium-sized schools. By 2025, these will be the public schools in Marci Square: *Marci Square High School *Blix Public School *Soleil IB and AP World School *Marci Middle * William’s High School * Ten Square School * Wells Grammar School * English Middle * Richardson Academy * Eekyl Academy * Morrisdale High * Leefolt Academy * Lakes Elementary * Quinndale Junior Category:South Blix